


Beast

by MrProphet



Category: Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Robin Hood and werewolves are both fair game.</p></blockquote>





	Beast

The Beast was like nothing that Robin had ever seen. It had the shape of a wolf, but was the size of a mastiff or greater, at least so far as he could make out. The fur of the Beast was so black as to make its true size hard to judge in the dark of the forest night, and if not for the unearthly glow of its green eyes Robin would have lost it in the shadows, and probably lost his life thereafter. It was fast – of the dozen arrows he had loosed at it, only six had found their mark – and strong – it had splintered a tree with its jaws – and while Robin knew himself to be both of these things as well, exhaustion was taking a toll on him that neither exertion nor those half-dozen arrows were taking on the Beast.

Sensing the end, the Beast slowed its attack, pacing in a wide circle around its prey. Robin reached back and his fingers closed on air. A dozen arrows loosed; his quiver was empty, leaving him with only a knife. He dropped his hand to his belt and realised that he did have one arrow left.

The Beast sprang. Robin leaped aside and pulled his prize from his belt. It was too heavy, but the balance was fair and the target close. As the Beast landed, almost close enough to touch, and gathered itself to turn and spring again, he strung the arrow, drew and loosed, driving the metal shaft into the Beast’s flank.

With a sharp, whimpering cry the Beast fell, mortally wounded. Robin drew his knife and ran over, intending to finish the dying animal, but he halted in amazement. Lying in the bracken was a heavy-set man with dark hair and heavy brows. His naked body had been pierced by seven arrows, but only one of the wounds was bleeding. Green eyes turned up to Robin, and with a look almost of gratitude he gave a last, shuddering breath and died.

For all he had seen in the Holy Land, Robin had rarely felt such fear as he did now, and he went swiftly on his way, leaving the silver arrow in the body of the Beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Robin Hood and werewolves are both fair game.


End file.
